Things That Went Bump
by Dorian Havilliard
Summary: Modern day A/U. Aelin goes by the name Celeana to hide her past but that doesn't go to well. She loses her heart and much more when she let guy in. He ruined her without even noticing, without even a second thought and Aelin is left with the broken pieces, unsure if she could trust again.
1. Chapter 1

**Things that went bump.**

 **This is a prequel to my next story. It is Chaoleana...I believe that's the ship name. I don't ship I but anyway the next story will have all of my amazing I-will-down-with-this-ship. Anyway, I'm sorry if my writing sucks but anyway let's start it. It ends on a cliffhanger ...so enjoy**

 **(To any of my older readers: I've discontinued all my older stories and I'm sorry but rather than dwelling on it, I'm moving on)**

 **I do not own these characters. This is my disclaimer. Mrs. Maas... please don't sue me...its yours**

* * *

She was exhausted. She was laying on her bed in her new room and all she could think about was this was better. Her room was a dazzling pink, a colour she couldn't stand but she didn't want to irritate her new mum about something so trivial.

A mum.

She had a Mum and it was the most oddest thing that had happened this week and it was only Wednesday afternoon. Aelin shook her head as she remembered the intricate tale she had woven the last few days. She wanted no trace of her old life. She even used her middle name, claiming it as her first name.

Celeana.

Aelin tossed her head back and hissed in pain. She turned and spotted the ceramic plate she had banged her head on. At least it had no food on it. She thought back on the week she had had and decided that a little bit of pain was worth the happily ever after.

She rested her head on her bed as a girl knocked on her door and came in without Aelin even replying. The girl with black, onyx eyes, was beautiful but short with, well to be honest, a pretty big chest.

"Hello, Elide." Aelin said without a glance in her direction.

"So spill."

"About what?" Aelin looked up and was again captured by her likeness to her new friend – and enemy depending on the time of day – Kaltain. Elide limped slowly towards Aelin, an old injury that cost Elide her proper movement of her leg and her Father. Elide pulled on her long black hair, which was braided hastily, as she looked at Aelin's back. Aelin's torn, abused back that ached from time to time.

"Why do you look so down?"

Aelin chocked back tears at the sincerity in Elide's voice. It was weird how close Aelin and Elide became in a span of two weeks and 3 days. Aelin smiled softly at the younger girl and patted the bed, to which Elide sat down and massaged her aching leg. Although she didn't walk a lot today, the colder weather often made her muscles clench in pain, causing stiffness and difficulty walking, something Aelin wished Elide didn't have to suffer through.

"Well it started when someone stole my parking spot and I decided to trip him, you know get revenge."

"That doesn't sound like a very smart thing to do."

Aelin shrugged. "You gonna pay attention, young one? Or are you going to continue to ask questions?"

"Okay! Okay! Tell me."

* * *

 **Day One**

Aelin was beyond terrified on her first day of school. Well, not really. School she could handle but people, ugh people, they always rubbed her the wrong was and she would snap and say something she probably should not but it has happened more than once and honestly people should know better.

But now they wouldn't because it was a new school. A new place. A new everything. She even had a new car. Hell, she had a car. It wasn't the fanciest car but it did the job well. Aelin had no idea how to thank her new mother Marion. Marion had for some reason adopted her and she was glad after Sam had run away and left her alone to deal with that bastard, Arobynn, all on her own. Aelin held a huge grudge against Sam for leaving her but for some reason she had this nagging feeling that he didn't leave on his own accord and that worried her.

Sam was like a brother to her. After so much time with him, since she was six and he was eight, she felt like she knew him. She had a pretty small crush on him that developed into a full on crush when he had kissed her as a birthday gift. He didn't like her in that regard but Aelin wished he did.

Her car was a brand new silver Toyota and she was beyond happy about it. Aelin tried to find a parking space and when she had and indicated to park in it, some ass-face in a BMW stole her parking spot. Aelin waited long enough to see who it was and get revenge later on. A boy with close-cropped chestnut hair got out and Aelin nearly stopped breathing. He was handsome. The boy walked toward the school building and met up with another boy but he was slightly shorter and way more handsome. Aelin couldn't tell what colour the chestnut haired boys eyes were but the other one – the boy with black hair – had startling sapphire blue eyes that seemed to sparkle like – well – a gemstone. A sapphire gemstone.

Aelin shook her head and found a different parking spot – this was farther away and in the Sun – but decided to not be petty unless that chestnut haired boy wronged her again.

Which he did.

"All you have to do is go down this hallway and take a left. Your teacher will assign someone to help you this week. Probably Dorian, since he is the most friendly nice boy I have ever met. I promise you, that boy is going so far in life and he comes from such a respectable family! It's such a good thing that he is nothing like his younger bratty brother-"

"Okay," Aelin said, abruptly cutting off the old woman. The lady merely smiled. "I should get to class."

"You do that, dearie! Have an excellent day! Make friends."

Aelin refrained from rolling her eyes as she walked away. All that old lady needed to say was _I love you,_ she'd have been one of those stereotypical helicopter parents.

A shoulder knocked into Aelin and hit her bag off her shoulder sending a shower of her books and pens and the culprit was no-one other than that chestnut haired boy.

"Mind where you are going, girl." Aelin slowly picked up her bag and her spilled books and pens but abruptly stopped when a shoe stepped on her purple pen. She wiggled it and when it wouldn't budge, she looked up and found herself staring into brown eyes. "Did you hear me or are you deaf?"

Aelin shoved his foot off her pen and straightened, shoving her blond hair to the side. She really should have tied her hair up fully and not half up half down like the hairdo she had now, which was really fancy and complicated. "And if I was deaf, you would be considered an asshole."

The boy rolled his eyes. "Whatever. Just stay away from me."

"The pleasure would be all mine. It wasn't as if I was coming on you." Aelin stopped herself before she could say something about his stench and where he could shove his attitude.

The boys lip quirked and he roughly scanned her body not lingering at parts most men would stare at. "Not half bad. Most girls would yield and apologise."

Aelin fixed one of the millions of bobby pins in her hair and looked indifferently at him as she replied, "I'm most definitely not like one of those girls"

"Chaol!" some girl yelled. She was pretty in a likeness of Elide and Aelin though they could be sisters. Chaol rolled his eyes and walked away from the girl and Aelin without another word.

"Kaltain, go away." Aelin could hear his disgruntled voice call from afar. Aelin smiled and thought to herself that she could either hate this girl or like her, but for now, Kaltain was a friend.

* * *

"Ah yes, I see. How do you pronounce this. A-"

"I prefer Celeana." Aelin interrupted her teacher. She was planning to do this the entire day. Not that she minded, it was better than her real name being out there. Eventually it would happen but for now she would keep it a secret. The name Aelin was actually pretty famous for the time being. Right before Aelin had left her old ' _master'_ – foster family – he was on trial for child abuse. Aelin was one of many examples but hers the most severe. The whip marks on her back dictated that that tyrant wasn't getting out anytime soon, not that Aelin saw any problem like that. It was truly a precaution as she used her second name. Not that she was embarrassed, she just didn't want they _pity. What a disgusting word_ , Aelin thought to herself.

Pity.

"Yes, Celeana. Dorian, will you show Celeana around, today." Miss Bellevue handed Aelin's timetable to him and his eyebrows shot up in recognition. Miss Bellevue walked with a hop and Aelin noted how tiny she was. Aelin grinned a her back and ignored Dorian's questioning look.

Speaking of Dorian. He was that beautiful lad she had seen with _Chaol_ earlier. His eyes were even better up close and Aelin could see the sex-appeal oozing off him. He was beautiful, and he knew it.

"Aelin Ashryver Galathynius. I've heard about you from the news." He said, a bit cockily as he handed her back her timetable. She supposed he must have seen where she went next and – of course – her name

Aelin twisted her hair and blinked lazily, the only thing that gave away how nervous was, was her hands shaking. Dorian looked her straight into her eyes and gave her a small smile as if he was saying that he didn't bite.

For now.

"I prefer Celeana."

"Do you now? Is that because of the media coverage or because you genuinely like the name, Celeana?" Although she had just met the boy, he could read her better than Sam could, which was saying something.

"Media. I don't want their _pity_."

"Fair enough. Let's get to class, now shall we." He gave her his elbow and she looped her hand through it, as if it was the most natural response.

"Hm.. You're not what I expected you to be," she mused with a smile.

"And you're not what I thought. I mean, here we are having a normal conversation and nothing about my looks have been brought up." Dorian huffed and ruffled his already untidy black hair. "I mean look at me."

Aelin laughed. "You seem like a guy that has a bunch of cliché pick up lines, lined up." Dorian gasped in faux surprise.

"Dearest Aelin, how did you know?"

Aelin didn't say how she knew but she powered on. "Come on, tell me some for the hell of it."

Dorian did some ridiculous warm up moves to clear his throat and got down on one knee and said, "are you my solar plexus because you take me breath away."

"Would that give me the right to punch you?"

Dorian laughed and Aelin smiled softly. Aelin seemed to have fun knowing that Dorian didn't take harm in what she retorted.

"Baby if you want to get right to the punch, all you had to do was ask. I'm sure there's a janitors closet we can use somewhere."

"To get some buckets to clean up the blood."

Dorian grinned, "and to hide the body."

"Of you-"

"Your secret admirers because I'm are so unwilling to share you."

Aelin followed Dorian to their next class where she sat next to him. "You are honestly my spirit animal. If you read books then truly, you are one of a kind."

Dorian's smile was true and big. "I love books and puppies, speaking of which, do you?"

Aelin's heart melted and grinned as she had just best her best friend for life. Not to mention, he was cute. Okay, hot and handsome and pretty. Oh, she had not met a man as pretty as him.

"So what's your story, Aelin. I don't care about what they said on the news, I want to here what you had gone through. I want to know about you."

Aelin hesitated. Something she never did but here was a guy she had met not even an hour ago and he wanted her to bare her soul to him but they got along so well and he didn't mean any harm.

"There's nothing much about me, Dorian. I'm an orphan. My parents were murdered by thieves and I was left to go live with my cousin but he was a years to young and his guardians were to sickly to talk in another child. So I was sent to a _good_ foster home. Bunch on nonsense happened. I got adopted and now I'm here."

Dorian grinned. "Sounds like one heck of a life. Now onto my life, you might find it a bit more complicated."

* * *

It was the second lesson they had decided to sit next to each other because they got along well enough. Aelin learned about Dorian's bratty brother who had been sent to a boarding school overseas while the family occasionally bought him a ticket home. Every twice a year. They also learned that they both had terrible father figures and both knew the sting whip. Aelin listened while he spoke about his mum finding suitors and things that nowadays in society, were generally frowned upon.

"She wants to marry you off? Why?"

"Have you heard of Adarlan Industries? It's a-"

"Huge name brand that branches from books to computers and sectors of into huge industrial makes. Who hasn't heard of it?" Aelin's eyes glowed in recognition. She usually knew all current events but lately she couldn't concentrate.

"I'm the heir to it."

Aelin's jaw dropped. So Dorian was rich, beautiful, kind and smart. How rude of him to be everything! Aelin unhinged her jaw from the ground and spoke slowly, with a small naughty smile playing on her lips.

"I chose the right friend."

Dorian smiled and Aelin wanted to tell him to stop because it was just so beautiful. So breathtakingly beautiful, she sometimes had to wonder if he was human.

"Will you be willing to help me get back your best friend?"

"What did he do?" Dorian asked warily, knowing his friend was pretty abrasive – rude but not intentionally.

"Stole my parking spot, I let it go but then he had the cheek of knocking my bag off my shoulder and calling me deaf. And I'm 100% sure he flirted with me after insulting me."

"Sure, nothing too bad though. He's still my friend."

So she did it on purpose and Dorian did not mind one bit. In fact, he was an accomplice.

"Okay then! Do it now."

Aelin stuck out her foot and Chaol fell forwards onto another girl's desk, banging his forearm. It must have hurt. The girl's name was Nehemia and she did not mind one bit about the nonsense Aelin and Dorian were up to. They high-fived and Chaol glared the pair but then stopped when he saw Dorian smile, something he had not seen Dorian do for quite sometime. Chaol tugged up his shirt sleeve and Aelin hid her smile. He was going to bruise.

Where was the pity?

She had none. Couldn't be a hypocrite, now could she?

"What is your name?" Chaol asked her, with a frown. He didn't like her very much.

"Celeana," She said, without hesitation. Dorian raised a brow but said nothing as Chaol nodded to himself.

"Pretty name."

"Unlike yours," she said, picking at her nails. "I saw how it was spelt. C-h-a-o-l, which could confuse so many people, myself included."

Chaol nodded and Aelin noticed to her delight he had a slight tinge of red dusted on his cheeks. She giggled as he said, "understandable."

Aelin frowned. "You don't seem to be like the _Chaol_ ," c-o-a-l, "I met earlier."

Dorian grinned. "Let me guess, Aelin over here set him alight and now he's just ashes."

"I am pretty hot. I'm like the flame."

Chaol sighed dramatically. "Dorian, why did you tell me your mother was forcing you to date Nehemia."

The Girl mentioned sighed and turned around. "You do know my family and his are only telling him tonight? Right?"

Dorian sunk lower into his desk. The poor seventeen year old was having a pretty such day the only thing that made up for it, wholeheartedly, was Aelin.

Aelin watched Nehemia for a little while. She was pretty with her dark brown skin and eyes. Her hair was in thin braids and she had accentuated her beauty with gold jewellery. Aelin noticed her earrings and pointed them out, asking Nehemia what they were.

"It was my mother's before she passed. Thank you for noticing, that's very...perceptive of you."

Dorian turned to Nehemia. "I'm not going to date you. Now way in hell. I mean you might be a little pretty but you're rude-"

"I prefer brutally honest."

"Not to mention that I am not interested in you."

Nehemia rolled her eyes. "That's not the point of this, you know that."

Dorian banged his head on the table. "Maybe I could run away."

"A rich brat like you wouldn't last a day in the real world."

Dorian snorted, "and what do you think this Is? A cage? A school? It doesn't matter I'm still living it and therefore it is the real world."

"Someone has a short temper."

"When it come to you, yes."

Aelin raised her arms as if she could physically stop their verbal assault but it didn't work and the two just exchanged insults for the rest of the lesson. Chaol and Aelin looked at each other and shrugged. They weren't even that bad and that was saying a lot.

* * *

"Does Nehemia sit with you guys?" Aelin asked, walking in step with Chaol, as Dorian got pizza for the entire table. It was apparently his turn.

"No, her and Dorian would end up killing each other but not before starting the third world war. It's usually just me and Dorian, sometime if we're unlucky, Kaltain."

Aelin frowned. She didn't understand why Dorian and Nehemia hated each other with such animosity.

"Is Dorian and Nehemia always like that?"

"Not really. They're usually more civil. I promise you, it's just because of the whole forced dating thing."

Aelin mulled over what he had said. It made sense to a certain extent but they seemed to hate each other. Dorian strolled to the table with Kaltain following in his wake. He looked beyond irritated but still held up conversation with her in a polite and courtly manner.

"Yes, Kaltain. _Celeana_ is sitting with us. I don't care if you have a problem with it because she's my friend." Dorian ducked his head and said in a voice barely above a whisper, "I like her more than you."

Kaltain ignored him and zeroed her eyes on Aelin. "The names Kaltain Rompier, Dorian's future wife."

Dorian paled and started to stutter, the first time since Aelin had met him, he seemed uncertain. "I-It was just a fling, Kaltain. Get over it."

"Yeah, Kaltain. He's my current boy to so get off it." Aelin winked at Dorian and spoke with confidence. She grabbed a piece of pizza and shoved it in her mouth while she watched Kaltain react. Kaltain huffed and grabbed her purse and left to sit with another group. Clearly Aelin had insulted her.

"Thank you for the food," Aelin said with her mouth full.

Dorian grimaced at her and ate his piece in a very civil, almost tame manner. He made eating pizza look elegant.

"You eat like a fine lady," Aelin said with a huge smile. Dorian started to argue – which resulted in him chocking while Chaol doubled over in laughter.

Aelin was exhausted by the time the final bell rang signalling the end of school. Freedom!

"So are you going to join us at Chaol's place for the party?"

Aelin didn't even jump up in surprise when Dorian appeared. If anything, she seemed Bored. Aelin glanced at Dorian disinterestedly. She hated Chaol, what did he expect? Open arms welcoming that rude, arrogant, good for nothing, uptight man. Not to mention it was her first day of school and a Monday. Who partied on a Monday?

"It's a welcoming party for you so you are basically obligated to attend it." Aelin frowned but realised that it was a good opportunity for her to meet other people – oh nag get the location of where Chaol lived for reasons. She grinned at all the terrible things she could do to him.

"Yeah, fine Dorian. Text me the address." They had exchanged numbers earlier in order to text in math, when the teacher had separated them. They had the exact same timetable except for their additional languages. Aelin took Japanese while Dorian took French, a subject he was currently studying but sadly failing at. The ironic thing about it was that Dorian had a tutor. The best at French since it was actually her first language. His tutor was the one and only, Nehemia. Though according to everyone, Dorian had been doing better in French than he ever had.

Dorian kissed Aelin's cheek and said, "see ya' later babe, it starts at six but arrive whatever time. Everyone is usually late."

* * *

Aelin heeded Dorian's advice and arrived an hour late and apparently that was the perfect time. She picked her favourite black dress and owned it.

"A-Celeana! So good to see you. Just in time for all the festivities but I cannot aa I have to go, my girl Sorscha here."

That was the last – and first thing - she had heard from Dorian. It was also the last time she had seen him. Where had that boy disappeared to?

"Looking for Dorian?" Chaol said, leaning again the doorway. He thought her looked pretty cool but to Aelin, her looked pretty pretentious.

"I'm looking for rum. Not that it's any of your business."

Chaol sighed. "Look I'm sorry I messed up. I'll admit to being rude and stuff but your alright." Aelin rolled her eyes. "You look beautiful by the way." Chaol scratched the back of his head and blushed. Aelin had never seen a boy blush as much as this one did.

Aelin bit her lip and decided to forgive. "So, how about that drink you offered to get me." She nudged his shoulder and he grinned at her.

"This way, malady, although I never offered but I will still guide you to your hearts content"

 **Oddly enough, he's referring to alcohol but anyway, there's the first chapter of three or four. I dunno...depends.**

 **So review and follow – the story and me. Should I continue?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Things that went bump**

 **Disclaimer. ..still don't own it.**

 **Day Two**

Glaring at the sun that shone onto her face, Aelin closed her eyes and couldn't help the smile that spread across her face. She couldn't forget his eyes, or his laugh. His strong muscles or his soft lips and he was hers.

Aelin couldn't believe that he was the same asshole that stole her parking space just yesterday morning yet at night she felt comfort in his embrace and tender feelings of affection in his kisses.

And to believe it was all Dorian's fault for abandoning her.

Dorian had left her to be with his girlfriend – she didn't even know that he had one he was so serious about – and Chaol had swooped in and got her a drink. They were civil enough, then downright flirtatious, though that could have been the alcohol in their systems.

One thing led to another and they ended up kissing. It was rushed at first but it started to slow down. It was like an abstract piece of art that more details were slowly added to, more intricate designs and patterns were added and bam. It was art. They weren't just two teens kissing because they were horny – which was like 25% of the truth – but because they had this sexual tension that had built over what? A couple of hours.

"Aelin! Honey, get up." Marion stuck her head into Aelin's room and grinned at the hungover teen. Said teen, groaned and rolled over in her bed.

She had never had such a soft mattress to sleep on. The first weeks upon living here, she actually preferred sleeping on the duvet cover on the ground. It was an odd experience for her.

"I'm getting up Mum. Just really slowly and steadily but no worries at this rate, I'm bound to win the race."

Marion snorted. It was so unladylike coming from her that Aelin opened one eye to spy on her. Marion had her arms crossed and was patiently waiting for her ward to get up.

"What do you want for breakfast?"

"What does Elide want?"

Elide's voice could be heard from the next room, "You pick."

"Waffles please!" Aelin said with a huge smile on her face. Despite her head killing her, she didn't mind because if thing could make her happy, it was food.

Dorian was on his phone, resting against Aelin's locker when she had arrived at school. She held her mocha latte close to her chest. Aelin's heels clinked on the floor and Dorian looked up and made a guilty pout. She wasn't sure how to describe it, but it was like he was smug but guilty and wanted to get his way and be forgiven. It was a pretty confusing expression.

"Please let me explain."

Aelin's brows furrowed. "Be my guest. I'm not angry at you." Aelin slammed her locker door and gave Dorian her full attention. He scratched the back of his head.

"I don't know how to explain it."

"Tell me about how you met her and why your parents insist on you dating someone else."

So he told her his story. He had met her on a vacation with Chaol and had fallen deeply in love. He was head over heels for her but she didn't live here and his parents didn't believe him when he told them about her. In fact, the seemed to ignore it completely. The bell rang but they paid no attention to it as Dorian spoke about Sorscha, with a dazed look on his face. He spoke about all the times he want to were se lived and she did they same. He spoke about how difficult a long distance relationship was and by the end of his story, Aelin thought it was like a book. A fairytale never worked out in real life but she kept that opinion to herself.

"So that's my story."

Aelin smiled. "It sounds – magical. Almost unrealistic."

Dorian looked around, noticing the empty halls. "We should get to class, yes?"

So they walked slowly to Math and the teacher glared at them before handing out a detention slip. Aelin smirked to herself, as she thought it was a new record. She actually went a day without getting a detention.

She casually checked her phone.

KingDorian : Sorry about getting you into detention.😑

He had typed his name in her phone like that. No space because it didn't save the way he wanted it to.

Aelin: That's okay. I'm actually used to it. I'm a bit of a rebel.😉

The day progressed in a somewhat repetitive manner except Aelin and Chaol weren't at each other's throats and Dorian as the first to comment on it as they walked to detention together.

"What's up with you and Chaol? You don't seem to hate each other today. Which is a bigcaneg from yesterday."

Aelin suppressed the goofy smile making it's way over her face. She was very relaxed at the moment and she doubted it would change. Chaol and her had exchanged suggestive glances and looks – a kiss once or twice – and everything about the two, just seemed alright. Better than alrught even though they had quite a bit of sexual tension.

Dorian sent a snap to Chaol of him and Aelin. Their detention teacher was asleep at his desk, so it wasn't too bad. It was as if they were hanging out, in a classroom.

Aelin froze. "Did you send it using my real name."

Dorian looked at her sheepishly. "Oops."

Aelin shrugged as if it was bound to happen. Half an hour later and many selfies taken, there was a new story on Dorian's phone. Chaol's.

It was a video of Chaol kissing another girl.

"Who's that?" Aelin asked as her heart broke a little. It was ...a little sore to say the least. She really like Chaol and then he did this. Then again, it wasn't as if they were dating. Maybe Aelin had read a little too much into it. Perhaps she as just deceived.

"His girlfriend. Well on and off girlfriend, Nesryn. Why?"

Aelin coughed roughly, clearing her throat and tears. "Uhm. We kissed yesterday."

Dorian looked at her with sad eyes. "They have that type of relationship. An open one. So, I'm sory but it probably meant nothing to him."

Aelin felt her heart crack but she realised one thing, all she had with Chaol was a crush. Sexual tension, nothing serious. Nothing that could actually last.


	3. Chapter 3

**Final chapter of my prequel. I just didn't want to start writing Chaol after Rowaelin because ... it wouldn't be okay with me. Anyway, look out for Things that go bump...the actual book of...like...chapters.**

 **Disclaimer. Not mine. Never mine. Sadly.**

"So that happened yesterday," Elide said leaning again Aelin. She had her eyes closed and was currently snuggling into Aelin's shoulder.

Aelin silently chuckled. "You don't know the half of it but honestly, today was a real knocker." Aelin dabbed under her cheek and brace herself. She was ready to face the fact that he was dead but that was easier said than done.

 **Day Three**

Dorian looked upset but Aelin decided against asking him. Maybe she should have as she noticed his fist clench and relax every five seconds. As soon as their teacher left the room, she turned to Dorian.

"Spill."

Dorian frowned and handed her his phone with a video. She pressed play and watched it wordlessly.

 _There was a girl, a beautiful yet simple girl and Aelin guessed it must have been Sorscha._

 _She giggled and hung onto a guy. It was Chaol._

" _You free?"_

" _So I'm dating a complete psycho. He's crazy about me but me, nah so much." She slurred and her pronunciation deteriorated as she spoke. "He's so rich and gullible but it's cute. It's growing on me."_

 _Chaol shook his head. "Thanks babe. I've been trying to prove this to Dorian for ages."_

 _Sorscha looked around. "It's not like he's here. He won't know."_

Aelin's heart broke as she closed the video. "Oh, Dorian. I'm so sorry."

He shrugged. "You didn't do anything. Don't apologize. I kinda wish that she was only in my imagination right now."

She rubbed his arm sympathetically and they both just sat there in silence, until the bell rang. They were both too caught up in their own thoughts to notice the chaos around them.

So Aelin walked in a daze. She didn't here the chattering and whispers whirling around her.

"...Dead..."

"That new girl, Aelin..."

"...was in Arobynn' care..."

"The guy that whipped his wards?"

"That same Asshole."

She snapped into focus when she heard Arobynn's name.

"Excuse me, what about Arobynn."

The Girl was about to answer when Kaltain butted in. "Haven't you heard, _Aelin._ Apparently your old foster father was found guilty of murder. You might know the victim, Sam Co-"

She didn't let Kaltain finish that sentence as she stormed away in a flurry of tears. She ditched the rest of school and went to her room, where she cried and didn't stop. She had finally calmed down when her mum came in with a plate of food, which she ate robotically.

"I'm guessing you hear about Sam."

She nodded. "He was my best friend. My first crush. My every thing"

She was exhausted. She was laying on her bed in her new room and all she could think about was that it was better.

 **Now**

"And that's my story."

"It doesn't seem complete."

Aelin wanted to say it wasn't because she was still living but that was too dark.


End file.
